Palavras
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você me marcou de muitas formas. A maior dessas foi através das palavras que me disse. x UCHIHA ITACHI/UCHIHA SASUKE, presente para a Usa. Incesto x COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 01: Escusado

_-Aparece do nada- OLÁ PESSOAS!_

_XD_

_Não devia ter pego essa mania da Bidinha xD_

_Caham! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic o/_

_**Uma Uchihacest de presente pra Usagi-chan** n.n_

_É o seguinte, povo! XD_

_Ela queria uma Uchihacest de aniversário, quando eu perguntei pra ela n.n_

_SÓ que... que não consigo escrever Uchihacest ù-u_

_Mas essa saiu e eu adorei n.n_

_Então..._

**Avisos:**

_Conterá yaoi_

_Conterá incesto_

_Conterá incesto yaoi_

_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Sasuke's PoV_

_Enjoy! _

**Palavras**

**Prólogo – Escusados**

_A chuva caía lentamente, batendo na minha janela. E eu só observava... Lentamente, cada pingo escorrendo pelo vidro embaçado. Ouvi seus passos lentos se aproximando de meu quarto. Tentei me manter calmo... Embora meu coração batia tão rápido que achei que podia ser ouvido há metros de distância._

_Parou em frente a meu quarto, e eu engoli seco. As poucas vezes que parou em frente a este fora para me alertar de um novo treinamento, sempre mais puxado... Desta vez, no entanto, você entrou e fechou a porta. Senti-me na obrigação de perguntar:_

_- E nossos pais?_

_- Saíram. – sua voz estava calma, mesmo que sentisse a malícia nesta._

_Senti como se aquilo fosse uma idéia ruim, da parte destes. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, já estava à minha frente, com seu mais frio olhar. Levemente colocou a mão em meu rosto e puxou-me para si._

_Senti sua língua invadir minha boca, num beijo voraz e sem ternura. Um que era isento de pureza e delicadeza. Um totalmente luxurioso. Um beijo nada inocente, que eu deveria ter aprendido apenas anos depois._

_Quando eu já não respirava mais, me soltou. Encarou-me uma última vez e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta num baque._

_Você não devia ter feito isso._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Você continuou com isso por um tempo que eu não sei qual é. Vinha até mim, capturava meus lábios à sua maneira e logo virava as costas e ia embora. E eu sempre lhe encarava. Não sabia como, nem porque... Mas acabei ganhando um sentimento mais forte que o amor fraternal._

_O amor feito de amantes._

_Me odiava por isso. Mas me odiava ainda mais por me deixar me apaixonar quando tudo o que fazia era me seduzir com olhos frios e palavras cruéis. Não conseguia mais te odiar. A marca era forte demais até mesmo para o ódio._

_Porque era a sua marca._

_Entretanto eu queria mais. Eu queria que você me amasse do jeito que eu te amava. Sorrisse, fosse gentil comigo. Fosse mais amante e menos irmão. E toda vez que saía daquele jeito, eu gostaria de te perguntar se você me amava._

_Não tinha coragem._

_Porém, após muito tempo tendo aquela relação, num ato de insanidade e coragem, enquanto você andava até a porta, eu me arrisquei:_

_- Itachi... Você me ama?_

_Você não respondeu._

_- Tem algum sentimento por mim? – mudei a pergunta, pensando que você não a havia entendido._

_- Não. – me falou, sem rodeios._

_- Por quê? – minha voz saiu fraca, mas curiosa._

_- Eu não amo seres escusados. – e saiu._

_Não sei porque... Mas algo naquela resposta me deixou dolorido. Não sabia o que significava "escusado", mesmo sentindo que não era algo bom..._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Minha curiosidade para saber qual era o significado daquela palavra, me levou a biblioteca, uma semana depois daquela "conversa"._

_Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a poeira daquele dicionário se levantar e entrar em meus olhos. Após a ardência sumir, o abri, começando a folheá-lo até encontrar a letra "e". Sentia a espessura e a velhice daquele livro sob meus dedos, enquanto tentava encontrar a palavra. Meus dedos se sujavam pouco a pouco, com o pó que estava na ponta de cada página amarela._

_Encontrei a página da palavra mais rápido que imaginara... Porém o significado de "escusado" demorou a ser entendido por minha mente..._

_E meu coração._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_O dia acabava lentamente e eu apenas corria. Estava atrasado. Meus pais deveriam estar preocupados. Meu peito doía, mas eu não queria parar, não podia parar. Encarei, de longe, a mansão do Clã Uchiha, enquanto aumentava minha velocidade. Pouco a pouco minha casa ficava mais perto e maior. Abri a porta com uma leve dificuldade, e, ao entrar, notei que não havia as costumeiras empregadas a me receber._

_Não liguei, apenas fui para a sala, onde definitivamente minha mãe estaria, servindo chá ao meu pai, que conversava com meu irmão e logo todos eles me receberiam com sorrisos, mesmo que os de Itachi fossem falsos._

_Ao entrar na casa, senti o cheiro de sangue impregnar minhas narinas. Sangue quase seco. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Acendi a luz e vi as empregadas mortas, com expressões misturadas entre surpresa e dor. Meus olhos arderam mais uma vez naquele diz, no entanto, por culpa das lágrimas que insistiam em sair._

_Era traumatizante demais para alguém. Para uma criança. Para mim. Corri para a sala, onde minha mãe deveria estar servindo chá ao meu pai, conversando com meu irmão e me dando sorrisos, ao me ver. Mesmo que os de Itachi fossem falsos._

_Abri a porta num estrondo. Se aquilo era um motim, ou um ataque inimigo, eles estariam vivos, recuperando-se de seus ferimentos._

_Assim que a porta correu totalmente, batendo com força no vão, meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e medo._

_Não era um ataque ninja. Nem um motim. Eles não estavam se recuperando de seus ferimentos._

_Ali, bem no meio da sala, estava Itachi, com as mãos ensangüentadas, enquanto observava os dois corpos imóveis. Não demorei a reconhece-los. Os cabelos negros e compridos de minha mãe, espalhados pelo chão. E os de meu pai, cobrindo seu rosto. E meu irmão parado no centro da sala, os observando._

_Qualquer um acharia que ele matara todos os inimigos e que tentara socorrer nossos pais, e, não conseguindo, ficando naquela posição, por trauma ou transe._

_Eu não._

_Sabia que ele estava assim, porque os sentenciara. Porque eles não lhe eram mais necessários, porque eram descartáveis. Porque Itachi os olhava da mesma maneira fria e cruel que olhava para mim, quando estávamos sozinhos. Porque eles eram escusados._

_Virou-se para mim e encarou me rosto, molhado pelas lágrimas. Não o encarava, olhava fixamente para meus falecidos pais._

_Ouvi os passos de Itachi vindo em minha direção. Parou em minha frente. Ficou à minha altura e me fez encara-lo. Chamou meu nome. Eu ignorei. Não podia responde-lo. Sem mais nada a dizer, lambeu o sangue de suas mãos, friamente. Senti um embrulho no estômago._

_- Sasuke... – ouvi meu nome, de novo – Este é o sabor do sangue Uchiha._

_Me falou, rapidamente eu senti sua mão viscosa e escorregadia, em meu pescoço. Com plena certeza de que me mataria, fechei os olhos. Um beijo voraz e cruel foi o que me deu. Senti o gosto de sangue misturar-se com minha saliva e descendo como ácido por minha garganta. As lágrimas caíram de novo, enquanto ficava sem ar._

_- Sentiu o gosto Sasuke? Este é o gosto do seu sangue. Sangue que você não merece._

_Dizendo isso, andou até a porta atrás de mim. Antes que saísse completamente, ousei lhe perguntar:_

_- Por que não me mata?_

_- Porque você é fraco. Não tem ódio o suficiente no coração. – me falou, sabendo que eu não tinha ódio nenhum. Não por você, ao menos._

_Foi embora sem falar nada mais. Seus passos logo deixaram de ecoar na Mansão Uchiha e o frio me invadiu. Não só por estar órfã... Mas porque eu realmente era escusado para você. Amaldiçoei-me por descobrir o significado dessa palavra que assombraria meus sonhos e me faria lembrar de você. _

**Escusado – **desnecessário.

* * *

n.n

eu agradeço a Little English Rose por ser gentil e adorável e me auxiliar com "Porque você é fraco. Não tem ódio o suficiente no coração." Ela pesquisou no orkut, só pra mim n.n

Agradeço muito a ela! n.n

Você é demais 8D

E as pessoas que leram essa fic também n.n

E espero que a Usa-chan tenha gostado n.n

se houver algum erro, me avisem, porque eu não mostrei isso pra minha beta XD

(mostrei, mas era um outro XD)

reviews?


	2. Capítulo 02: Efêmero

OI pessoas!

É UMA LONGFIC!! O.O/

Bom... Vou ser bem direta n.n

Naruto não me pertence! Porque eu não teria idéias pra continuá-lo! T--T

**Avisos:**

_Conterá yaoi_

_Conterá incesto_

_Conterá incesto yaoi_

_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Sasuke's PoV_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Palavras**

**Capítulo 01 **– Efêmero

_- Sasuke, quando você se tornar um ninja, lembre-se de apenas uma coisa. – você me disse uma vez, enquanto caminhava comigo pelo campo de cerejeiras._

_- O quê? – eu perguntei, curioso, ancioso... Temeroso._

_- Times, amigos, senseis, colegas, companheiros, familiares, tudo isso é efêmero._

_Eu parei de andar e te vi ultrapassar-me._

_- O que é "efêmero"? – te questionei, engolindo seco._

_- Quando se tornar ninja, vai entender._

_E me beijou, mais uma vez._

_º_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_º_

_Eu entendi. Mas não foi quando me tornei ninja. Foi assim que meus pés deixaram minha vila, quando corri junto do Quarteto do Som para juntar-me a Orochimaru. Quando deixei Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e todo o resto para trás._

_Tudo é efêmero, segundo você. Porém, ainda não percebeu que as memórias, lembranças, traumas e dores passadas não são. E nem as palavras que me disse._

_Caminhando agora com Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin, eu tenho a paz que eu não tinha com meus ex-companheiros. E essa calmaria me faz lembrar dos dias em que eu estive ao seu lado, após você tomar meus lábios pela primeira vez..._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Depois do beijo, não havia mais conselhos, nem brincadeiras, nem risadas. Você era real comigo, nada de máscaras, como quando nossos pais estavam por perto._

_Quando estávamos na sala, você ficava no canto, lendo e eu, sentado na varanda, observando o céu e pensando em como você era um grande ninja, por conseguir enganar até mesmo seus pais. _

_Aproximava-se sem aviso e me beijava, logo se afastando. Essa era agora nossa relação. Uma relação amorosa. Amantes. Incestuosos. Quando eu cresci aprendi tantas palavras._

_Eu adorava essa relação. É melhor que a que temos, agora._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

- Sasuke-kun? _– Karin me chama, puxando levemente a manga de meu quimono._

- O que é, Karin? – _falo seco, tentando me lembrar em que estado de minhas lembranças eu voltei, segundos atrás._

_No entanto, isso não é possível. Pois eu não consigo me forçar a pensar em você, em mim, em nós. Vem calmamente como a brisa e se vai mais rápido que a correnteza de um rio._

- Sinto a presença de alguém, a nos seguir. – _ela me sussurra, como uma digna ninja deve fazer, diferente de Sakura._

_Fico em alerta. Obviamente é um simples ninja. Nada mais que isso. Então eu digo:_

- Apareça, e talvez eu deixe alguma parte de seu corpo ainda inteira. _– me surpreendo com minhas próprias palavras._

_Essa atitude não é mais minha. É sua. Agora, além de meu corpo, minha alma e meu coração, também têm minha personalidade e voz?_

_Ninguém responde._

- Está realmente certa, Karin?

- Eu tenho certeza. _– a voz firme dela me faz suspirar. Ela estava certa._

- Vamos continuar. Nos seguindo ou não, ninguém pode nos derrotar.

_Todos concordam e nós seguimos. E eu volto a me lembrar._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Quando você apareceu, há poucos anos, em Konoha e sentiu um certo "interesse" em Naruto, eu admito que fiquei enciumado._

_Veio por ele, não por mim. Falou com ele, não comigo. Agiu dessa maneira por causa dele, e não por minha causa._

_Eu odeio isso nele. O simples fato de que eu não sou mais tão importante. ou melhor, que eu __nunca__ fui importante._

_Volto para meu corpo e noto o silêncio. Por que está tudo tão... Silencioso? Olho para trás. Não há nada._

_Genjutsu. Alguém me prendeu em um Genjutsu quando estava distraído. Possivelmente os outros três ou estão mortos, ou estão presos em ilusões também._

_Quem o fez? E como eu não notei? Eu, mesmo longe, detectaria, mas eu não consegui._

_E então uma voz ecoa:_

- Sasuke.

_E essa voz, além de me espantar, ainda me faz me perder em minhas lembranças tão frias._

- Itachi.

* * *

o-o Oh! E agora? O que vai ser do pobre Sasuke? i-i

Eu também não sei XD

Brincadeira. Um gostinho para vocês. ;D

_Eu deveria lutar, mas não consigo._

_Eu deveria fugir, mas não posso._

_Eu deveria impedi-lo, mas não quero._

Está bom? XD

No próximo capítulo saberão ainda mais 8D

Agora vamos responder às reviews n.n

_Yuki Blackwell_ – nossa... Mas que coincidência, hein? XD Que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela maravilhosa review! n.n

_- KaoriH _– XD eu mesma notei que não conseguia fazer uma Uchihacest decente... Até essa! (se é que é decente Ç-Ç) Nyaa...! Muito obrigada por, mesmo não gostando, ler essa fanfic. Essa idéia do beijo veio assim... o-o Agora, Fanfiction é cultura XD Você foi uma das poucas que notou que ia ter continuação o.o Que bom que gostou tanto assim! o/ Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review n.n

_Usagi Chocolate and Pepper _– calma que ainda tem mais XD Não é oneshot XD Tem cinco capítulos, mais o prólogo e o epílogo XD Que bom que gostou. Isso é muito importante! valeu pela review!

_Lady Murder _– Que bom que gostou dessa fanfic oOo Nossa muito obrigada! Me fez sentir especial XD muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n Obrigada pela review!

_S2DeAtH aNgElS2_ – Outra que conseguiu notar que isso não é oneshot XD que bom que você gostou. n.n Não se preocupe com o tamanho. Às vezes as reviews mais curtinhas são as melhores de se receber ;D Muito obrigada pela review n.n

_Sabaku no Rina _– Nyaa! Muito obrigada pela review! Eu amei XD Sim, sim, tentei deixar o Itachi bem ele mesmo XD Nyaa... Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios!

_Little English Rose _– nossa... Eu te devo uma. n.n Eu não saberia o que fazer sem a sua ajuda. Muito obrigada! Eu também não gosto do Sasuke... Embora, no início, o achasse demais XD Ai, ai... Amores antigos XD Que bom que tá gostando! Valeu pela review, pela ajuda e pelos elogios!

_Venture_ – Poxa! Muito obrigada! me fez uma pessoa tão... Feliz? O-o? XDD Que bom que eu consegui deixar as coisas bem claras n.n Estou e esforçando pra isso! Ò-o Muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas palavras de admiração! Nem sei se mereço tanto... Eu também tinha fé nele, mas sabe como é... Eu resolvi usar uma segunda visão n.n Obrigada pelos elogios, pela review e por favoritar! n.n

_danypop – _Muito obrigada n.n sua review foi curtinha, mas eu adorei. n.n Muito obrigada pelo elogio e por manda-la!

_Wuahana _– Err... Não é bem um final... XD Mas que bom que gostou! muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review n.n

_Jaana A._ – XDDDDDDD Muito obrigada! XD Que bom que você gostou (tanto assim). Sim, é difícil. Que bom que eu estou conseguindo! Tô tentando fazer ficar realista n.n seus elogios me deixaram tão feliz!! Estou me esforçando mais ainda, agora, por você! ò-o/ Que bom que você gostou do meu "Itachi" XD Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pelos elogios, pela favoritação e pela review n.n

* * *

**Pessoas! REVIEWS!**


	3. Capítulo 03: Ósculo

Nyoo! Dessa vez eu demorei demais... né? ç.ç

Mas estou de volta, né? XD

Bom... Naruto não me pertence. Se isso fosse verdade a Akatsuki não estaria sendo destruída! E o anime se chamaria "Yaoi Ninjas Love"

-assassinada pelos garotos-

x.x

Bom...

**Avisos:**

_Conterá yaoi_

_Conterá incesto_

_Conterá incesto yaoi_

_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Sasuke's PoV_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Palavras**

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior…**_

_Genjutsu. Alguém me prendeu em um Genjutsu quando estava distraído. Possivelmente os outros três ou estão mortos, ou estão presos em ilusões também._

_Quem o fez? E como eu não notei? Eu, mesmo longe, detectaria, mas eu não consegui._

_E então uma voz ecoa:_

- Sasuke.

_E essa voz, além de me espantar, ainda me faz me perder em minhas lembranças tão frias._

- Itachi.

* * *

Capítulo 02** – Ósculo**

_É observando os corpos de meus ex-companheiros, Suigestsu, Karin e Juugo, que eu acabo lembrando-me que você é a fonte de minha desgraça e de minha maldição: todos aqueles que eu amo, como uma família, você os mata, para que reste, como alternativa, apenas você. Para que eu corra para seus braços e sinta seu abraço frio, com essa capa maldita, de nuvens vermelhas. Por esse motivo abandonei Konoha. Para não feri-los. Para que eu não sinta ainda mais dor. Porém, é observando esses corpos, já frios, que me lembro de tudo o que se passou._

- Sinto muito. _– é a única coisa que consigo dizer, ao encarar as três covas improvisadas que criei para os três. E, fechando os olhos, lembro-me do que ocorreu, horas antes de serem mortos._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_- É bom vê-lo bem, irmão. – foi o que você disse, maldito, sorrindo do seu jeito sádico, encarando-me com tais olhos vermelhos._

_- O que quer aqui, __**Itachi**__? – você nunca pôde ser chamado de "irmão", não depois de me seduzir daquele jeito._

_- Um ósculo._

_Arqueei minha sobrancelha, sem saber o que seria tal palavra. E, como em todas as outras vezes, sorriu maliciosamente e me deu uma resposta tão... Sua._

_- Não sabe o que é "ósculo", querido irmão? Pois bem... Deixe-me mostrar._

_Posicionei-me com minha espada, pronto para defende-lo. No entanto, ao encara-lo novamente, ele já não estava mais lá._

_- O q-?_

_Não pude terminar minha frase, senti seus braços agarrarem-me por trás e fazer-me derrubar minha espada. Meu sharingan acionou instintivamente. E você notou._

_- Que belos olhos o seu, não? – você debochou – Tão iguais aos meus._

_Senti um desconforto, como se algo se remexe dentro de mim. Como se isso me lembrasse de que não éramos inimigos, e sim parentes. Que não éramos amantes, sim irmãos._

_- Porém os seus têm algo que os meus nunca tiveram._

_Fraqueza? Dor? Foi isso que eu pensei, pois você nunca fora fraco... Ou emotivo. Seu hálito quente roçou em minha orelha, quando me revelou o que eu tinha:_

_- Inocência._

_E, com isso, sua mão livre adentrou em meu quimono, fazendo-me gemer, demoradamente._

_- P-Pare. – eu murmurei, sem fôlego, sentindo cada vez mais os toques ousados._

_- Mas você não quer que eu pare, eu consigo sentir. – você sussurrou, com um tom falsamente inocente._

_E estava certo. Você sempre teve um poder sob mim que eu não consigo entender. Será que, depois de todos estes anos, eu continuo a te amar, com aquele amor desgraçado e infame?_

_- Vamos Sasuke. – você continuou, a voz cheia de volúpia, me incitando – Pare de agir como uma criança que não entende o que aconteceu com seus pais!_

_- Pare... – eu murmurei, minhas energias sendo aniquiladas por sua voz creul e seu sorriso de escárnio._

_- Você ainda acredita que seus pais vão aparecer a qualquer momento? Mortos não revivem! – ele me falou, rindo ao pé de minha orelha – Eu sei, já que eu mesmo os matei._

_Então eu acabei perdendo meu controle._

_- Eles eram seus pais também, desgraçado! – senti as lágrimas que ficaram presas por tanto tempo caírem facilmente. Lágrimas destinadas a você e só você, Itachi – Como pôde matar sua família?_

_- Família? Que família, Sasuke? Eles não eram nada para mim. – a frieza de sua voz me deixou com o estômago embrulhado, pensei que vomitaria sangue, meu corpo praticamente tentaria retirar a única coisa que nos ligava realmente – Mas você... Você não. Você era algo para mim. E ainda é, na realidade._

_Eu o senti apertar-se ainda mais em mim, rindo baixinho, e tocando minha pele com a ponta de seu nariz. Totalmente consumido pela curiosidade, eu perguntei, duvidoso de meus atos:_

_- E o que eu sou?_

_Sua risada alta me alertou que havia sido uma péssima idéia ter perguntado. Mas não adiantava, as palavras já haviam sido pronunciadas e já não havia mais volta._

_Num movimento brusco e rápido, eu fui virado por suas hábeis mãos e pressionado em algum lugar. Naquela hora não tive condições de pensar e observar o lugar onde eu estava, porque eu apenas observava, totalmente surpreso, aqueles olhos vermelhos fixados nos meus, me hipnotizando. E então, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos, você me respondeu:_

_- Um brinquedo._

_E então você tomou meus lábios para si, sem mais rodeios. Senti sua boca invadir a minha, e minhas mãos finalmente serem soltas pelo que quer que fosse que me prendia._

_Eu tinha como escapar, como te matar naquela hora, eu sabia. No entanto, eu não conseguia me mover. Seu corpo tão colado no meu, aquela sensação tão morna em meu peito. A certeza de que toda a sua atenção era minha e somente minha... Como no passado, eu me entreguei, retribuindo aquele seu beijo, mesmo que timidamente. Porque eu não podia... Não podia... Não podia perder a chance de te sentir de novo._

_Você quebrou aquele momento, afastando-se, seu rosto sério encarando meus olhos que pediam por mais._

_- Isso é um ósculo, Sasuke._

_Nada respondi. Apenas o vi desaparecer à minha frente e sentir o Genjutsu sendo anulado por você, Itachi..._

_Me deixando sozinho, mais uma vez._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Por aquele ósculo, eu perdi meus companheiros. O "Hebi" não mais existe, pois eu me deixei ser tomado por você, mais uma vez. Andando por entre as árvores, desconhecendo meu caminho. Correndo atrás de um homem que destruiu minha vida, que deveria ser meu inimigo, minha meta, mas que me controla com um olhar._

_Lamento que, uma vez mais, minha fraqueza perante meu irmão tenha levado mais vidas. Fadado a esse destino, que me persegue. Fadado a ser o brinquedo de Itachi, pelo resto de minha vida, pois eu sinto que, mesmo depois de morrer, eu continuarei sendo uma marionete daquele maldito. Sempre obediente. Sempre focado nele. Sempre dele._

_Eu sei..._

..._Eu deveria lutar, mas não consigo._

_...Eu deveria fugir, mas não posso._

_...Eu deveria impedi-lo, mas não quero._

_Então eu só caminho, torcendo para que, da próxima vez, eu não caia mais em suas mãos._

* * *

**Ósculo – **Beijo

* * *

Finalmente eu concluí o segundo capítulo /o/ Eu não acredito nisso! É um milagre divino! Camisolas de vaca vão cair dos céus! \ºOº/

Okay, parei XD

Sinto muito mesmo pela demora, mas eu não conseguia acertar esse maldito capítulo! Eu tava odiando tudo o que eu escrevi e, toda vez que eu abria uma pasta minha, eu via dois ou três capítulos dessa fanfic o-o"

Caham XD

Eu sei que ainda tem mais dois ou três capítulos pela frente, mas eu tive de matar a equipe do Sasuke para que eles não atrapalhem mais o Sasuke. Ele precisa agir sozinho, agora... E vai XD

Agora uns agradecimentos divertidos para que todos vocês entendam os motivos para a fanfic ter finalmente saído e quem proporcionou isso:

**Eu agradeço ao filho-da-puta do **_**Kishimoto**_**, que me fez voltar a amar o Sasuke e, com isso, me fez ter condições de escrever este capítulo e, conseqüentemente, me ajudar a terminar essa fanfic! XD Agradeço também ao **_**Aldebaran-sama**_** que me passou um capítulo do mangá, que era para ser uma luta **_**Tobi**_** vs. **_**Shino**_** e bem... Não aconteceu merda nenhuma, mas me fez querer ler os outros capítulos, me fazendo entender a história Uchiha, odiar Konoha e voltar aos meus tempos de Sasukete... E por me fazer babar muito com o "**_**Hebi**_**" vestidos de **_**Akatsuki**_** (porque eles são, definitivamente, o quarteto mais sexy do Universo dos Mangás).**

**Também agradeço à **_**Nanase Kei**_** por sua fanfic "**_**Fumaça**_**" que, além de estar muito foda, me ajudou a escrever o início desse capítulo XD; ao **_**Torneio da Usa-Usa**_** – a dona desse presente – e da **_**Pan-Pan**_** – minha esposa linda XD – que me fez sofrer uns quatro dias com Uchihacest para, no fim, ter feito quatro fanfics Uchihacest e me deixar apta à terminar tal capítulo XD E também temos a **_**Youko Estressada**_**, que foi presenteada com duas das fanfics que eram para o torneio, porém que ficaram melhor como oneshots e não twoshots...!**

**Por último, eu agradeço aos **_**doujinshis Uchihacest**_** que eu consegui, que me fizeram babar muito nos momentos **_**lemon**_** e quase chorar ao ler as partes mais dramáticas da minha vida e ao **_**Madara**_**, aquele maldito que contou a verdade dos Uchihas, lógico.**

Tudo bem, acho que cansaram de mim XD Vamos terminar com as reviews XD

* * *

_Usagi Lilith_ – XD Eu, por muito tempo, achei que uma fanfic era uma oneshot, até que me mandaram o segundo capítulo XD Eu sei como é XD Até nas minhas fluffys tem drama ç.ç Sério que gosta tanto do meu Itachi? XD Eu pensei em muda-lo, mas assim a fanfic ia desandar demais. Sim, sim, estou conseguindo, finalmente, prender a atenção das pessoas com algo XD Não, o final não será o mesmo que o do Kishimoto, vou fazer diferente, vou sim ò.ó Beijos! Desculpe a demora!

_Lady Murder_ – E aí, gostou? XD Bom... Espero que não tenha te matado de curiosidade XD Que bom que está gostando n.n/ Desculpe a demora!

_- KaoriH –_ XD Não, eu não ia conseguir terminar a fanfic daquele jeito XD Cara... Se você está tão assim... O que achou do final do Itachi? XD o-o Que maldade a sua XD Poxa, obrigada pelo apoio! Estou pensando em fazer uma Hyuugacest XD Sim! Louvemos o FF! /o/ Mais uma vez, você é muito malvada XD (Suas reviews são maravilhosas! XD) Desculpe a demora!

_n1ckydant3s_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n E aí, o que achou do Sasuke preso no Genjutsu? XD Lógico que acertou XD E aí, gostou do fim da Karin? Desculpe a demora!

_Kuchiki Rina_ – XD Não adianta pensar besteira, não vai ter lemon XD Se elas não fossem infelizes, não seria divertido escrever essa fanfic – A sádica – Concordo! Mas acho que foi melhor assim, o Sasuke ficou foda, afinal XD Eu também sou fã da Akatsuki, óbvio que eu tenha virado fã da "Hebi" e de todo o resto XD Desculpe a demora, mas eu estava com bloqueios XD

_Jaana A._ – Sim, serão em todos os capítulos! Desculpe a demora por esse capítulo, mas que bom que gostou do passado n.n Adorei seus elogios!

_Demetria Blackwell_ – Poxa, muito obrigada! Desculpe a demora!

_Nandinha Da Vinci_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n Uchihacest owna, né? XD Bom... Eu demorei, né? Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe a demora!

_L. A Wentz_ – Que bom que alguém concorda comigo XD Sasuke nunca foi aquele cara que odiava seu irmão totalmente e isso foi passado nos últimos capítulos do mangá. Não, não vai ter lemon... Sorry ó.ò Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela favoritação! Desculpe a demora pelo terceiro capítulo.

_Little English Rose_ – XD Não sei direito o que escrever aqui mas… XD Espero que esteja gostando! O Itachi não bateu no Sasuke... Tecnicamente XD Só com o orgulho XD Desculpe a demora!

_Watermellon Lala-Sama_ – Que bom que está gostando n.nv Pois é... Uchihacest Owna XD Desculpe a demora pelo capítulo! Pode morder XD – já está acostumada com mordidas – XD

_Uchihinha chibi _- Desculpe a demora! Que bom que está gostando n.n Obrigada pelos elogios!

* * *

**Mesmo tendo demorado tanto... EU AINDA QUERO REVIEW \XD/**


	4. Capítulo 04: Tépido

Yo people! Dessa vez não demorou tanto quanto eu pensava! Eu realmente espero que todos estejam gostando dos meus capítulos e quem não conseguir mandar review para este, fiquem relaxados, porque é só me mandarem um e-mail ou no Orkut, sei lá. E também, se não quiserem, nem precisam mandar! Só sei que estou muito feliz pelas pessoas não terem desistido da minha fanfic!

Bom, Naruto não me pertence. E se me pertencesse, nem ligaria, porque eu amo as fanfics daqui! XD

**Avisos:**

_Conterá yaoi_

_Conterá incesto_

_Conterá incesto yaoi_

_Conterá lime_

_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Sasuke's PoV_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Palavras**

* * *

**Capítulo 04** – Tépido

_Sentado embaixo dessa árvore, sentindo alguns pingos de chuvas caírem sobre mim, lembro-me de tudo o que ocorreu até o presente momento. Tudo o que ocorreu com ele, meu irmão. Com ele, Uchiha Itachi. Com ele, meu amante nas horas mais indevidas. _

_A última delas foi há meses atrás, num dia igual a esse._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Chovia incessantemente, enquanto eu andava por aquela cidade poluída de pecado. Mulheres vendendo seus corpos com a ajuda de belos e decotados quimonos; homens jogando e perdendo suas vidas e sonhos em bares; festivais, que mais pareciam verdadeiros prostíbulos, a cada nova esquina... tudo a sua cara, como se a cidade fosse sua e apenas sua._

_Eu odiava tudo aquilo, por mais que soubesse que, bem no fundo, eu amava também. Você sempre me deixou confuso demais para entender._

_- Olá, senhor... – a voz cheia de luxúria de uma mulher ecoou._

_Antes que dissesse algo mais, passei reto e, por este motivo, fui xingado. Realmente sua cara, Itachi. Virei outra esquina e deparei-me com um hotel velho, porém bem conservado. Foi ali que decidi passar a noite._

_- Aqui está, senhor. – um velho me disse, entregando-me um quimono branco, típico de locais como aquele – Yumi irá mostrar-lhe seu quarto._

_Uma jovem, muito parecida com Karin, apareceu e estendeu a mão, para que eu a seguisse. Lembrava-me minha antiga companheira, porém era bem mais contida._

_- É aqui, senhor. – sussurrou, de maneira calma – Se o senhor quiser, também, uma companhia para a noite-_

_- Eu estou bem, obrigado. – cortei-a. Não estava interessado em ouvir o que ela diria – Irei passar esta noite sozinho._

_Ao menos, foi o que pensei._

_Fechei a porta e troquei-me. Prometi a mim mesmo que tomaria um banho, logo após descansar um pouco._

_Assim o fiz._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Devo dizer que um banho quente relaxou-me muito, pois estava há quanto tempo eu não o fazia daquela maneira? A última fora com Suigetsu e Juugo ao meu lado, mas eles já faziam parte do passado. Ou era o que eu queria que fossem._

_Ao notar que minha mente vagara para eles, decidi que o banho havia terminado. Levantei e me sequei, ainda perdido em meus devaneios. Ao sair dali, eu realmente não esperava presenciar aquela cena._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Andava calmamente pelo corredor, sabendo que, depois de passar todos aqueles quartos, eu chegaria ao meu. Observava de relance as portas japonesas, sem muito interesse. Todas fechadas, à espera de um hóspede._

_Menos uma._

_A única que estava iluminada por velas, e com uma pequena fresta aberta, definitivamente estava ocupada._

_Os gritos e gemidos dali eram abafados, sem muito sucesso. Decidi ignorar e passar reto. Entretanto, ao aproximar-me da freta, meus olhos deslizaram para aquele dormitório._

_Parei instantaneamente. Na realidade, tudo parou. Fossem os gemidos, fosse meu coração. Fossem os gritos abafados, fosse minha respiração._

_Tudo parou._

_Porque, bem ali dentro, de seu jeito tão comum, estava Yumi e um homem. Itachi. __**Meu irmão**__._

_Itachi prensando Yumi contra a parede, e beijando seu pescoço com violência._

_Itachi livrando Yumi de seu quimono meio decotado._

_Itachi fazendo Yumi gemer com luxúria._

_Itachi sendo Itachi, seduzindo uma garota._

_Antes que ele me notasse, parti dali._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Abri a porta de meu quarto bruscamente. Fechei-a de qualquer maneira, correndo-a violentamente sem ligar se ela chegaria ao final ou não. Dei alguns passos até minha cama, de maneira que acabei caindo de joelhos nela._

_Coloquei a mão na boca, para abafar qualquer coisa que tentaria sair._

_E chorei._

_Nem sabia por que, mas deixei as lágrimas caírem livremente. Elas saíam por um motivo desconhecido, enquanto eu encostava minha cabeça no lençol, de maneira dolorida._

_E então eu lembrei-me da última vez em que você esteve em Konoha. Por __**Naruto**__._

_Ao final eu compreendi: aquilo não passava de mais uma cena de ciúmes._

_Uma pena que, quando eu notei, também havia percebido uma presença no quarto, além de mim._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Virei-me cauteloso, tentando lembrar onde havia colocado minha espada. Porém foi apenas ouvir a voz, que todo o meu plano foi-se junto com a chuva, que estava começando._

_- Olá, Sasuke._

_Vi a sua forma, sorrindo para mim, com o peito semi-descoberto e vendo marcas de batom em seu pescoço. Senti tudo ao redor girar, menos você._

_Sem mais escolhas, tentei levantar-me, porém logo senti sua mão em meu pescoço, jogando-me contra os lençóis de minha cama._

_- Achou mesmo que eu não havia notado que você estava ali?_

_Antes que eu pudesse fraquejar, senti sua boca prensar a minha. Você estava muito mais sedutor, devo admitir. E também mortal e inconseqüente. Eu já sabia que você queria mais que um simples ósculo. E você me disse, ao som de mais uma palavra desconhecida._

_- Vamos lá. Mostre-me o quão tépido seu corpo fica ao meu lado. – mordeu meu lábio inferior, sem pudor algum._

_A noite seria longa._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_A cada vez que a chuva parecia aumentar e tornar-se ainda mais poderosa, eu o sentia cada vez mais ali, presente e fazendo aquilo comigo._

_E aquilo se resumia em Itachi, por completo._

_Itachi mordiscando e lambendo meu corpo._

_Itachi não se importando com as marcas que ele fazia em mim._

_Itachi invadindo-me com seus dedos ou membro._

_Itachi fazendo-me gemer, como fez com Yumi._

_Itachi manchando os lençóis com meu sangue._

_Itachi deixando um rastro de saliva e sêmen em mim._

_Itachi enfraquecendo-me a cada momento, com uma nova estocada, sempre mais forte que a última._

_Itachi que cheirava a suor e luxúria._

_Itachi que era o vampiro que sugava minha virgindade, vitalidade e sanidade._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_A última coisa que ouvi foi seu gemido, avisando que chegara ao ápice._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_A última coisa que senti foi um líquido inteiro invadir-me e bater contra as paredes de minha carne, fazendo-me gemer uma última vez._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_A última coisa que aspirei foi seu cheiro de suor, misturado com sêmen._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_A última coisa que vi foi sua boca pronunciando-me algo que eu não entendi._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Quando eu acordei, você não estava mais lá._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Acordo agora, notando que a chuva já passou. Meu corpo deve ter reagido de alguma forma com as lembranças, deixando-me tépido. Mas meu coração diz que não é apenas isso._

- Sasuke.

_E eu encaro, novamente, seu rosto._

* * *

**Tépido**_ – _frouxo, fraco

* * *

Ahá! \o/ Eu sabia que não ia demorar tanto assim pra postar esse capítulo :3 Por sorte, eu tô com inspiração e já vou escrever o último!

Pois é... esse daqui é o penúltimo capítulo, pessoas! Enfim essa fic está terminando! \o/

Com meses de atraso, mas está xD

Agora só faltam oito fics –se mata-

Enfim... xD

Espero que tenham gostado do pequeno lemon, por mais que eu tenha deixado desse jeito para que não estragasse muito o clima. ç.ç

Mas eu até faço uma fanfic um pouco mais pesada que essa, depois xD/

Bom, essa idéia surgiu depois de lembrar de um doujinshi da Mutsumix, uma fã de Uchihacest muito fodona.

Se quiserem, até passo o link para baixarem :3

Mas lembrem-se! Doujinshis viciam xD –baixando mais do que escrevendo-

Sem mais, vamos às reviews e acabaremos com isso \83/

(E então estarão livres de mim xD)

* * *

**Reviews**

_Jaana A. - _Não, não foi o final, ainda. Poxa, sério? º¬º Valeu xD Estou me esforçando para escrever essa fanfic e deixá-la perfeita n.nS2

_Demetria Blackwell_ - Ah, eu sei, mas eu não tava entrando no clima pra escrever .-. E aí, gostou desse também? xD (Coloquei um pouco de lemon só pra não ficar na mesmice toda xD) Poxa, obrigada! Adoro seus elogios! ç.ç

_Kuchiki Rina_ - Ah, não fique triste! Nesse teve só um pouquinho D8 Não escrevo lemon nessa conta, fato u-u Sim, sim, Sasuke masoquista é o que há xD Ou será que nós que somos muito sádicas? xDDD Ah, não consigo escrever yuri, mas estou tentando LoL Rá, teve lemon e, se quiser, eu te passo os links dos doujins xD Aww...! Sim, Tobi is a Good Boy and Madara is a Good Lover xD

_Watermellon Lala-Sama_ - Ah, que bom que gostou! \o/ Sim, essa fanfic está saindo como eu planejei \8D/ Ainda surto um pouco com minhas idéias, mas ok u.u é, eu já estou acostumada xD Ah, valeu n.nS2

_Usagi Lilith_ - Ahahaha xD Né? xD Que bom, tava achando que o Itachi tava ficando estranho e-e' Eu queria meu Itachi -baba- Tá, qualquer Itachi xD Pode ficar, porque ele já está pronto Há! Mas não sei se vai gostar .-. E aí, o que achou desse quase-mais-lemon? xD Kissus!

_Chibi Anne_ - Ai, amor, que bom \o/ Uchihacest é vida, amor, traição, desejo, orgasmo, tudo xD Você é como eu, sádica, gostar do personagem não é tão importante quanto vê-lo sofrer - por isso o Near sofre tanto em nossas mãos xD - Aqui está a continuação o/ Te amo também! SUA alma gêmea

* * *

**Posso pedir reviews? i.i**


	5. Capítulo 05: Fenecer

Enfim o último capítulo! Ainda bem que não demorei (tanto) assim xD

Essa fanfic me causou vários problemas, mas eu consegui me conciliar com ela! Espero realmente que todos tenham gostado de todos os capítulos e que apreciem o último também!

Minhas sinceras desculpas pelos atrasos, em tudo, mas sempre me esforcei muito para terminar!

Usa-chan, eu espero que goste desse último capítulo... e que aprecie todo meu esforço (?)

Naruto não me pertence!

**Avisos:**

_Conterá yaoi_

_Conterá incesto_

_Conterá incesto yaoi_

_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Normal's PoV_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Palavras**

No capítulo anterior…

_Acordo agora, notando que a chuva já passou. Meu corpo deve ter reagido de alguma forma com as lembranças, deixando-me tépido. Mas meu coração diz que não é apenas isso._

- Sasuke.

_E eu encaro, novamente, seu rosto._

* * *

**Capítulo 05** – Fenecer

Ainda sentado, e encarando o rosto de seu irmão, Sasuke parecia não pensar em mais nada. Lembranças passaram por sua mente, mais uma vez, por mais que ele não as quisesse. Memórias tristes, e dolorosas, ao mesmo tempo em que sempre juntas de luxúria e um gosto para a perdição.

O moreno simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Porém, ao Itachi mover sua mão esquerda para dentro de seu casaco e tirar uma kunai, que o Uchiha enfim notou.

Esquivou-se e sacou sua espada.

A batalha final finalmente ocorreria.

Por mais que ele já não soubesse mais se a queria ou não.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Esquivou-se por um triz, sentido o sangue escorrer de um pequeno corte. Seus olhos, cheios de dúvida, encaravam seu irmão, divididos apenas pelo fio de sua espada, que brilhava ao sol.

Mais um movimento de Itachi e Sasuke girou no ar, escapando de várias kunais e shurikens. Seus pés bateram no chão, com força, e ele avançou.

De início, cortou apenas o ar, porém, ao apertar o passo, conseguiu raspar naquele sobretudo preto e de nuvens vermelhas. Sorriu, mas ainda tinha a dúvida no olhar. Os olhos de Itachi brilharam e ele desapareceu por um instante.

Quando Sasuke notou, o irmão estava atrás dele, enlaçando um dos braços em sua cintura e agarrando seu queixo, com a mão que restava.

- Por que a dúvida no olhar, Sasuke? – e sorriu – Eu estou aqui para te matar.

- Huh. – e o outro também desenhou um sorriso na face – Então por que está exalando sexo?

Foi jogado ao chão, ouvindo a voz de Itachi ficar levemente irritada.

- Não brinque comigo, Sasuke. Eu realmente estou aqui para te matar.

Mais kunais e shurikens. O vingador esquivou-se de todas elas, sabendo que algo estava errado.

Aquele não parecia seu irmão.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Foi mais um ataque de espada que cortou um tronco de árvore. Depois daquele corte no sobretudo, nada mais adiantara. Será que havia sido sorte?

- Tsc. – e avançou mais uma vez.

Itachi não utilizava seus jutsus, pois sabia que o sharingan do outro se ativaria e ele o copiaria. Ou era isso que tentava acreditar. Mas aquilo parecia mais uma brincadeira de gato e rato, onde não havia papéis realmente definidos.

Apertou seus dedos no cabo da espada e jogou-se contra ele, mais uma vez. Iria perfurá-lo, tinha que fazê-lo. No entanto, ao entrar no espaço adversário, Itachi ativou seu sharingan e, rapidamente, desenhou selos com as mãos. Uma bola de fogo fez Sasuke ser jogado metros à frente.

- O que foi, Sasuke? – o mais velho sussurrou, sorrindo – Esqueceu-se de com que está lutando?

O vingador levantou-se, a fúria nos olhos, que agora estavam vermelhos. Posicionou-se de novo e esperou por um movimento do outro. Era lógico que ele não viria, mas não adiantava nada atacar um inimigo como ele. Isso até daria tempo para ele colocar sua cabeça no lugar certo – isto é, na luta.

Os minutos passaram numa demora sem igual. Nenhum dos dois ousava mover-se, já que o primeiro que atacasse logicamente estaria em desvantagem. Os melhores ninjas sabiam disso.

Entretanto, aqueles minutos pareciam horas e a pressão para o lado de Sasuke estava começando a deixá-lo louco. E também havia algo mais. A única coisa que ele não entendia naquele instante.

- Por quê...? – sussurrou, a voz tremendo.

Itachi nada disse.

- Por que você... – e então a espada começou a tremer em sua mão – Por que você quer me matar _agora_?

Ele não entendia aquilo. Apenas aquilo. O irmão apenas sorriu, dando um passo para frente, pegando outra kunai.

- Porque eu simplesmente...

E avançou.

- Cansei-me de você.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, assustado.

E depois o que ocorreu foi rápido demais para raciocinar.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

O tempo pareceu parar no momento em que o sangue saiu do corpo. Pesado, ele caiu no chão, com o outro em seus braços. Não havia mais palavras. Não havia nada mais. Apenas silêncio.

Silêncio e sangue.

Encarou o corpo acima de si. Ele ainda sorria, enquanto respirava difícil e lentamente. Finalmente raciocinou.

Sasuke não sabia como – e nem quando – mas teve forças o bastante para fincar a lâmina perto do coração de Itachi. _Foi automático_, concluiu. Atravessou o corpo do mais velho, que derrubou a kunai e caiu no chão, com o mais novo ainda segurando o cabo da espada, por mais que suas mãos tremessem.

Imagens e lembranças passaram por sua mente. Todas, todas envolvendo o incesto cometido por ambos. Sentia que iria chorar, sem nem saber o por que. Afinal, ele cumprira seu objetivo, certo?

Dedos gelados tocando seu queixo o acordaram de seus pensamentos confusos. Um Itachi, que sorria maliciosamente estava à sua frente, morrendo. E então as palavras saíram livres da boca de Sasuke:

- Eu te amo. – disse, tremendo, as lágrimas juntando-se em seus olhos, prontas para cair.

Não era necessário ele dizer, Itachi já sabia. Sempre soube. Porém, pelo desespero, pronunciou, como uma criança assustada. Mas Sasuke não passava disso: de uma criança assustada.

O mais velho aproximou-se de sua orelha e sussurrou, fraco.

- Sasu...ke. Eu... também... Te… … …

Antes de concluir a frase, caiu, morto, sob o ombro do outro. E então as lágrimas se iniciaram, ganhando força a cada nova imagem que vinha à sua mente.

- Por quê...? – sussurrou, tremendo e abraçando o outro com um braço, enquanto uma das mãos continuava na espada fincada próxima ao coração do amado – Por que você nunca me diz as palavras... que eu tanto quero ouvir...?

A chuva começou novamente, abafando os gritos, gemidos e palavras sem sentido do agora último Uchiha vivo...

* * *

**Fenecer – **morrer

* * *

E... Acabou. Eu sei, muitos querem me matar, mas eu sempre quis fazer uma história assim º¬º Com um final assim... Como o mangá X-1999, no volume 16! /o/ (leiam, é perfeito demais º-º)

E eu consegui, eu fiz! \o/

Bom, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado. Por mais que o Itachi tenha morrido, eu acredito que ficou melhor que no mangá de Naruto mesmo (é uma ilusão, por favor, ignorem).

Ele não ensinou a palavra do capítulo ao Sasuke, mas como ela foi centrada na própria morte de Itachi, então ficou implícito no capítulo todo.

Finalmente eu pude terminar essa fanfic. Puxa, dá um certo alívio não quer que penar tanto para escrever algo em que se tem dificuldade, por mais que o capítulo tenha ficado extremamente triste e o final também...

Mas, pra uma história como a minha, um final feliz nunca daria certo. XD

Eu agradeço a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews e que acompanharam, principalmente à Usa-chan, que me pediu uma fanfic desse tipo e eu realmente tentei fazer, aperfeiçoando meus vários tipos de narração :3

Vamos às últimas reviews da fic!

* * *

_RayY-chan - _Muito bem-vinda, então! Ah sim, não é uma droga? i.i Enfim, que bom que gostou \o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo.

_Psychotic Kaiya_ - Pois é... i.i Mas ele não vai conseguir o/ Enfim, obrigada por favoritar, então XD

_Heike Matsuda_ - né? ele é um fdp do c/// Fee... Que má sorte a sua heim? Morar perto de um bandido como esse e não conseguir matá-lo :( Sim sim, NÓS VENCEREMOS /O/

_Sinstanter - _Poxa, muito obrigada! Nossa, que elogios lindos ç.ç Sério mesmo, valeu! i.i E aqui está o final pra ti! XD

_Watermellon Lala-Sama_ - nossa, que bom que está gostando :3 Uau o.o Eu sou realmente foda 8D /mentira/ Eehueheuh xD Sério mesmo que eu dou medo? Well, thanks (?) E sim, pode cobrar o/ Ah, thanks xD E arrasei sim è-é Kissus

_Lady Murder - _Uau! 8D Que irado xD Háháhá Vou te viciar em MxN e Uchihacest xD Oh Thanks! Escreverei! E já fiz a sua KyoyaNekozawa lime e lemon xD (duas sim xD) Sim, tem de DGM -já viu- Well... Kissus! Você também é foda!

_Nati-hitachiin - _Está continuada! Que bom que você gosta 8D

_Insana - _Oh! Muito obrigada! :3 Que bom que gostou e desculpe a demora (?) Ah sim, Itachi é muito foda :3 Já sinto sua falta \o/ Well... Sem mais... Kissus!

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAR MAIS UMA FANFIC MINHA!**

**BEIJOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

**Hiei-and-shino**


End file.
